Baño de niñas
by Hogwarts Asgardian
Summary: Draco Malfoy, el ser más egoísta y altanero de todo Hogwarts, no sabía que lo mejor que podía pasarle en toda su vida era estar encerrado en una pequeña habitación con una maravillosa chica... Y lo más improbable era que dicha muchacha era su enemiga de bando y su completa antítesis, Luna Lovegood.


_Baño de niñas_

Mis pasos resonaban en los pasillos con gran estruendo, ya que el silencio era total, las débiles luces de la luna y las antorchas me guiaban el camino, aunque tuve que esforzarme por ver dónde pisaba. Llevaba el libro apretado contra mi pecho, cubriéndolo lo mejor que podía con las mangas de mi túnica, mi caminar apresurado estaba comenzando a dejarme sin aliento y a hacerme sudar incontrolablemente. Las mazmorras estaban cada vez más cercanas, eso me motivaba a seguir y a apurar aún más mi paso, llegué al punto de trotar, pues a lo lejos escuchaba voces acercándose a mí. Unos pasos apurados y resonantes, y una capa batiendo contra el viento: Snape. Unos finos tacones y pasos cortos, también acelerados: McGonagall. Oh, no, lo peor que jamás pudiese pasarme. Decidido, seguí mi camino sin distraerme. Unas risas y groserías se escuchaban en la lejanía, luego Peeves, el poltergeist, se apareció frente a mí, con esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren al chico Malfoy, andando por donde no debe – gritó, el eco de su voz se expandió por caso todo el piso, tal vez, todo el castillo, Le lancé una mirada gélida y me respondió con una irritante carcajada.

– El que anda por donde no debe eres tú. Mejor aléjate antes de que más tarde te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho, porque lo harás – seguí andando con rapidez y el mayor sigilo posible, para no levantar sospechas en los prefectos y profesores, que seguramente merodeaban en los pasillos a esas horas de la noche. Sentí un gran alivio al no escuchar que el fastidioso duende no me perseguía, y continué. Tomé un atajo, para llegar más rápido a la sala común de Slytherin, que muy pocos conocían, por no decir nadie. Las estrechas escaleras de caracol me dejaron en un pasillo que, en el momento, no reconocí. Las mismas carcajadas de antes volvieron a resonar, haciéndome perder la paciencia. "¡Maldición! Este enano otra vez", pensé.

– No puedes escaparte de mí, niño rico. Tengo ojos en todos lados. ¡En todos lados, en todos lados! – empezó a cantar, dando vueltas encima de mi cabeza – Adivina lo que tengo para ti, Draquito lindo – comenzó a juguetear con un par de bombas fétidas. "¡Eso sí que no, mequetrefe!" – y adivina dónde explotarán… ¿Qué tal en esos lisos, brillantes y afeminados mechoncitos claros, eh?

– Más te vale que te largues, Peeves… Ahora.

– ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu papi para que me mate, así como asesinó a miles de personas en sus días de mortífago? Pues adivina… ¡YA ESTOY MUERTO! – comenzó a reírse –¡Mira como tiemblo! – se sacudió con gesto burlón – ¡Fuera abajo! – lanzó la primera, que cayó cerca de mi pie derecho. El apestoso olor comenzó a intensificarse y arranqué a correr – ¡Miren al bebé Draco, corriendo como un cobarde!, ¡Hahaha! – lanzó la segunda, que rozó contra mi brazo izquierdo – ¡Muéstrame lo rápido que eres, "Heredero de Slytherin"! – rió de nuevo. Una gran puerta de roble entreabierta apareció a mi izquierda, la abrí y entré en la habitación sin dudarlo y la cerré pasándole el seguro. Las carcajadas del poltergeist sonaron estridentes detrás de la puerta – ¡Te metiste en un baño de niñas, niña! ¿Te colocarás un poquito de maquillaje para que te veas más linda cuando McGonagall te castigue?

– ¡Ya verás lo que te haré, duende inmundo! – revisé los bolsillos de mi túnica, mi pantalón y camisa… no estaba. Incluso busqué en el interior del libro, de mis medias y mi ropa interior, y no había ni rastro de ella. "¡Diablos, la dejé! No puede ser…".

– Estoy esperando el gran ataque… – solté un bufido de exasperación – Un momento… No tienes como defenderte, ¿verdad? – se desternilló – Pues tampoco tendrás tu varita para poder salir – con un chasquido de dedos, el cerrojo se fundió por completo, hasta quedar como una pieza plana de metal que haría que la puerta no se abriera con facilidad. ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo? Que yo sepa, inútiles como él solo lanzan y mueven cosas, no las derriten. ¿Qué tipo de magia usaría?, ¿quién le habría enseñado? ¡Ah, ya sé! Probablemente revisó los libros y revistas de Filch de "Cómo aprender magia básica, para squibs". En fin, no iba a reflexionar sobre esa tontería habiendo un problema, mucho más grave, que requería de mi total atención: ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de ahí? – Hasta luego, niñita. Dicen que los inodoros pueden ser muy buenas camas, espero que tengas lindos sueños – sus risotadas sonaron lejanas y eso me quitó cualquier ilusión, quería tratar de amenazarlo o algo para que me dejara ir, pero solo sé que eso lo empeoraría. Comencé a darle fuertes golpes al portón, grité y pedí ayuda, lo más fuerte que mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitían, pero nada pasó. Me rendí, ¿qué más podría hacer?

– ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó una voz aguda y apacible a mis espaldas. Sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser alguien más. Eso era imposible, ¿o no? Me giré de inmediato y "Lunática" Lovegood me miraba con curiosidad. Pues allí estaba, mi única esperanza de regresar a la cálida sala común de las mazmorras.

– ¡Tú, sí tú! – me acerqué a ella, tal vez pareciendo demasiado desesperado, y la tomé de la muñeca, llevándola hasta la puerta – Sácanos de aquí – me dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Aplica algún _bombarda_ o algo parecido. No lo sé, solo sácanos de aquí – casi le rogué. Eso no me gustó en lo absoluto, pero el hecho de llegar rápido al dormitorio y con el libro a salvo me estaba presionando demasiado.

– Mmmm… no puedo hacerlo – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo que no? – repetí boquiabierto.

– Porque no tengo varita – me sonrió y ase alejó de mí, saltando como un conejito, al cual quería ahorcar con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que no la tienes?!

– La dejé – respondió con simplicidad – Salí sin ella.

– ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, sales sin ella?, ¿por qué demonios alguien puede salir sin varita? – comencé a dar vueltas como un loco, estaba actuando muy parecido a ella, en sus días "normales".

– A veces, cuando salgo a dar mis paseos nocturnos, me gusta salir sin ella. Es más divertido.

– ¿Divertido?, ¿DIVERTIDO? – chillé impaciente – ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es rondar por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin protección alguna?

– Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo hago – me sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas y a tararear alguna canción, que por un momento, me pareció conocida. Creo que era alguna canción de cuna, o algo por el estilo.

– ¡Perfecto! Lo último que me faltaba, ¡que tú no tengas varita!

– Si estás tan molesto conmigo porque no la tengo, entonces ¿por qué no usas la tuya? – me miró dubitativa, ladeando la cabeza.

– Porque… porque también la dejé – dije con voz queda.

– Entonces no me critiques si haces lo mismo que yo.

– ¡No fue voluntario!

– Pero igual la dejaste – volvió a cantar la irritante tonada feliz. Pasé minutos ideando algún plan para derribar, explotar, deshacer o desaparecer la puerta, pero sin resultado. Para todo necesitaba una endemoniada varita. Maldije para mis adentros. Derrotado, me senté en el frío suelo de piedra, dándole la espalda a la portezuela, mirando con detalle los hermosos rayos de luz lunar, que se filtraban por los ventanales. Y luego, ¡BOOM! ¡Las ventanas! Podría romperlas lanzando algún objeto, no muy grande, ya que el cristal parecía fino. Salía por allí, trepaba la torre hasta llegar a la ventana más próxima, (la del pasillo) y listo. Me levanté y toqué el vidrio con mis nudillos, midiendo con pequeños golpecitos qué tan delgado era el vidrio. Con lanzar uno de mis zapatos sería suficiente para hacerlo añicos.

– Morirás si lo intentas – la voz cantarina me habló por primera vez en bastante tiempo. La miré perplejo, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi estrategia, que probablemente resultaría exitosa?

– ¿Perdón?

– Por más que intentes sostenerte de los bloques para llegar a la otra ventana, podrías resbalar, y la caída te mataría en un segundo – respondió en tono soñador – Y ésa solo sería una de las muchas posibles formas de morir, si lo haces – La miré con petulancia, hasta que analicé todo lo que podría salir mal. Los ladrillos, aparte de no ser lo suficientemente sobresalientes para soportarme en ellos, eran demasiando antiguos y se desmoronarían con el peso. Mis manos sudaban mucho, eso no era bueno. Los bolsillos de mi túnica no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para guardar en ellos el libro, y no podía irme sin él. Y, para hacerlo todo aún más terrible, la ventana más cercana estaba a unos 25 metros de distancia. De nuevo, maldije para mis adentros. Regresé a mi puesto anterior, en el piso, y me derrumbé allí, derrotado y sin ideas. Luna también estaba sentada, a unos tres lavabos de distancia. Clavó su mirada en el libro, que estaba a mi lado. Inmediatamente lo abracé y lo cubrí con mi túnica.

– "Antiguos artefactos para el uso de las Artes Oscuras" – recitó el título antes de que yo pudiera evitar que lo leyera – ¿Es de la sección prohibida, verdad?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondí en tono cortante.

– Por eso estabas en los pasillos tan tarde y te escondiste aquí de Peeves. Estabas en la sección prohibida y quisiste salir sin que nadie te descubriera. Pues tu plan no funcionó muy bien – soltó una risita tonta – El encuadernado es extraño, ¿verdad? Esa piel nunca la había visto. ¿Es de gnomo o de trol? Ese tono de gris es un poco raro y su textura me parece que…

– No lo sé, ni me interesa – la interrumpí, ya me estaba mareando. Se incomodó y fijó su mirada en el suelo, guardando silencio. Me dio un poco de lástima, después de todo, no había hecho nada malo. – ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

– Solo quería conversar – se encogió de hombros. Suspiré. Sabía que lo que haría me traería más consecuencias que beneficios, y quizá también una noche sin dormir, pero ¿qué más podía hacer estando encerrado en un cuarto, con ningún otro entretenimiento más que charlar con ella?

– Bien, empieza tú. Conversa conmigo…

– ¿De qué?

– De lo que quieras – me dedicó una ancha y blanca sonrisa. Lo que siguió fue una extraña conversación acerca de las criaturas extrañas que tenía en el jardín de su casa, sus autores favoritos, sus comidas favoritas, y sobre las propiedades curativas de los rábanos, los cuales en ese momento, llevaba como zarcillos. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, lo único que sabía era que ya estaba muy tarde y que ya había pasado mi hora de dormir. Lo más extraño, era que no tenía sueño, sentía que sí podía quedarme despierto toda la noche, y por placer. Hablar con ella me pareció mucho más entretenido e interesante de lo que había pensado, a pesar de que los temas de conversación definitivamente no estaban en mi zona de confort.

– ¿Para qué buscaste el libro? – interrogó con inocencia, retorciendo uno de sus rubios y largos mechones entre sus dedos, mirándome a los ojos.

– Sabes que no puedo decírtelo – traté de sonar lo más ingenuo posible, aunque no funcionó. Si algo hizo, fue darle más curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no? – insistió.

– Creo que el título es suficiente como para que tengas una idea de sobre lo que se trata, y por más que lo intentes, no te diré nada – se encogió de hombros, resignada – Además, perteneces al Ejército de Dumblendore y yo… bueno, yo no – sí, ella entendió lo que trataba de decir – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

– Sí, está bien… Ahora, háblame de ti.

– ¿De mí? Oh, no, por supuesto que no.

– ¿Por qué no? De lo único que hemos hablado es de mí, y no sé nada sobre ti. Quisiera conocerte – me pidió con dulzura.

– Pero ya me conoces. Sabes como soy, has tomado clases avanzadas y hemos estudiado juntos, nos hemos encontrado en los pasillos, siempre te veo cuando estás con Potter; no hay nada nuevo para saber – intenté eludirla, sin resultado.

– Claro que sí… Sé que el bravucón de los pasillos no es todo lo que en realidad hay en ti, quiero saber quién eres en realidad. Quiero conocer cómo fue tu infancia, quién fue tu primera novia, tu primera mascota, qué pasó cuando compraste tu primera varita… No lo sé, solo quiero saber quién se esconde detrás de esa fachada de mortífago principiante… Sin ofender – ¿mortífago principiante?, ¿yo un mortífago principiante? Bueno, al menos en algo acertó, estaba en camino de convertirme en uno. Sacudí de mí esos pensamientos por un momento, pues tenía algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, no quería hacer una biografía muy detallada sobre mí; después de todo, no había mucho qué contar. La única opción que me quedaba era la que terminantemente no quería tomar, pero no tenía más remedio: debía apelar a la sinceridad. Suspiré profundamente, organizando mis ideas, y comenzó el gran relato.

A medida que iba avanzando, su interés parecía avivarse con más fuerza. Esta chica en verdad estaba dispuesta a pasar horas escuchándome hablar sobre las cosas menos interesantes de mi vida, en realidad sí quería conocerme. ¿Por qué, de todas las miles de personas en todo Hogwarts, querría saber de mí?, ¿qué tenía yo de interesante? Sin dudas, no lo comprendería jamás. En cambio, ella sí que valió la pena todo mi tiempo. Evidentemente, era la persona más encantadora que había conocido, a pesar de sus muchas mañas, locuras y excentricidades. La más valiente, la más fuerte, la más dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva, hermosa… Un momento, ¿acabo de decir "hermosa"? ¡Vaya, aparentemente sí! No puede ser… Sí, me agradaba estar junto a ella, me sentía muy cómodo y sabía que con ella podía ser yo mismo y no pasaba nada, pero… Esto no puede ser, ¿me gusta?, ¿"Lunática" Lovegood me gusta? Pues, eso creo. No tengo la experiencia más larga en "temas del corazón", pero creo que estar enamorado se siente bastante similar a esta mezcla desordenada de emociones, que por el momento, me están volviendo loco. No podía ser posible, no podía enamorarme en unas cuantas horas. ¡Eso sería un nuevo récord! En fin, cuando finalicé, ella aparentemente había quedado satisfecha; y si no, pues debería, me esforcé tratando de hallar anécdotas de mi infancia no tan vergonzosas; algo bastante difícil, ya que de niño era demasiado torpe.

– Bien, me dio gusto conocerlo al fin, Sr. Malfoy – bromeó sonriente, la imité – Creo que ya deberíamos dormir, está bastante oscuro, no debe ser muy temprano – bostezó con pereza. Hice lo mismo, ya los ojos casi se me estaban cerrando solos. De repente, un sonido agudo nos despertó a ambos alteradamente, una risita atorrante, que casi nos deja sordos. Y allí, respectivamente, apareció Myrtle La Llorona, desternillándose por alguna razón, que no quería conocer.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin convive con una Ravenclaw?, creo que es la primera vez que veo a una pareja tan dispareja – volvió a reírse – Luna, ¿qué le viste a este? – me señaló. Y sí, eso fue bastante hiriente.

– Myrtle, no somos pareja – afirmó con paciencia, yo asentí enérgicamente.

– ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Crees que porque uso estos anteojos estoy ciega? – se sentó cómodamente en el aire, cruzando las piernas y mirándonos con mucho interés. Me recordó un poco a Rita Skeeter, cuando escuchaba atenta a una historia, a la cual le sacaría mucho provecho luego.

– No lo somos, niña tonta – espeté irritado – Ella ya tiene novio, déjala en paz.

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reclamó a la chica, colocando su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo – Dime, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿quién es?, ¿es lindo? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

– ¡Ay, ya basta! Es Potter, ¿sí? – estallé. La fantasma me miró incrédula, con los ojos llorosos. ¡Genial! Lo último que me faltaba… Que reventara a llorar cual bebé.

– ¿Qué?... – le preguntó a Luna, que se veía muy confundida – Me traicionaste… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – y se fue lloriqueando estridentemente, desapareciendo en uno de los inodoros.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – me preguntó, como saliendo de un momentáneo estado de shock.

– Que sales con Harry Potter, ¿no es así? – resalté, pues era bastante lógico – Supongo que tú, al igual que todas las demás chicas de este tonto colegio, estás babeada por él, ¿no?

– No – respondió definitivamente, sin titubear. No lo podía creer.

– ¿No?, ¿cómo que no? – repetí todavía sin creerlo todo.

– No, no me gusta. Nunca me ha gustado, él es mi amigo y eso es todo – destacó, como quien dice algo bastante obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pero... si ustedes dos… siempre andan juntos, riéndose y haciendo cosas que… bueno, cosas que hacen los novios – traté de explicarme con claridad, pero la confusión hizo de las suyas. Sí, pareció que un niño de cuatro años lo hubiese dicho… ¡Pero qué grandísimo tonto!

– Sí, andamos siempre juntos y nos reímos, pero eso no significa que seamos novios. Los amigos también hacen esas cosas – me sonrió, y suspiré aliviado – Además, él ya está bastante ocupado con Ginny.

– ¿Weasley? – asintió – ¡Vaya! Miren a Potter, traicionando a su mejor amigo – ¡Sí! Al fin tenía algo con qué criticarlo, al Sr. Complejo de perfecto.

– No lo traiciona, solo se enamoró y ya. Esas cosas no se eligen – y de nuevo, volvieron los pensamientos precipitados. Empecé a incomodarme – Bueno, ahora sí, a dormir – bostezó de nuevo, frotándose los brazos.

– ¿Tienes frío?

– Sí, un poco – admitió con timidez.

– Ten – me levanté y la arropé con mi túnica, cubriendo cada trocito de su piel que estaba al descubierto. Me sonrió, agradecida.

– Mmmm… Está tibia – se deleitó – Pero no quiero que pases frío – me la devolvió.

– No, quiero que tú la tengas – se la regresé.

– Bien, pero con una condición… Debemos compartirla – señaló un espacio a su lado, para que yo me sentara. No quería hacerlo, porque sabía que no sería nada bueno y ya estaba bastante confundido con respecto a lo que sentía con respecto a ella.

– De acuerdo – acepté. Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Me senté junto a ella y nos arropamos. ¡Oh, sí! Así estaba mucho mejor, el frío en verdad era terrible, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lentamente, ella fue cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarse dormida. Para que estuviese más cómoda, recosté su cabeza en mi hombro, y pude evitar notar una sonrisa sutil en las comisuras de sus labios. Luego, a mí también me comenzó a atacar el sueño, y cerré mis ojos, contemplando un pequeño atisbo del amanecer.

Me desperté de un sobresalto al ver que Luna no estaba junto a mí, sino que estaba pegada a la puerta, aparentemente hablando con alguien. Me coloqué la túnica y guardé el libro en uno de los bolsillos, lo mejor que pude. Ya casi hasta me había olvidado por completo de él.

– Buenos días – me saludó alegremente.

– Buenos días – contesté verdaderamente feliz.

– La ayuda viene en camino, pronto saldremos de aquí – admitió sonriente, dando brinquitos.

– ¿Qué?, ¿cómo? – no podía creer lo desanimado que me sentía. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, tan solo unas cuántas horas antes todo lo que quería era salir de ese patético baño abandonado y ahora, lo que quería era quedarme allí con Luna para siempre. Bueno, no para siempre, pero sí por más tiempo. Se me hizo demasiado corto, y al parecer, de los dos, yo era el único que lo creía.

– ¡Sí! – confirmó emocionada – Sir Nicholas Casi Decapitado pasó justo cuando yo gritaba por ayuda, y él fue a buscar a uno de los profesores para que nos saquen de aquí. ¿No es genial?

– Sí, genial – admití con desgana – Aunque me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo… – dije con timidez, mirándome los pies. Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

– Sí, a mí también… – sonreímos – Pero, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo?, ¿por qué no podemos vernos más cuando salgamos de salgamos de aquí? – preguntó con inocencia.

– Sabes perfectamente por qué – afirmé, con tristeza. Ella asintió con melancolía – Pero no necesariamente tenemos que olvidar.

– ¿Olvidar qué?

– Esto – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves, sabían a cerezas. Podía quedarme besándola por horas, y no me ocuparía de nada más. Me sentía maravillosamente, y no tenía duda de que ella también.

– ¿Muchachos, se encuentran bien? – una voz nerviosa nos interrumpió, era McGonagall.

– Sí, lo estamos – respondimos al unísono, aún tomados de la mano. Nos miramos, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Muy bien, aléjense de la puerta, los sacaremos de allí – dimos unos cuántos pasos atrás – De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres. Uno… – tomé su mano con fuerza – Dos… – la tomé por la cintura y la abracé contra mi pecho, de nuevo la besé – Tres – "Te quiero", le susurré al oído, y ¡BOOM!.. La puerta explotó haciéndose añicos, y la inmensa nube de polvo nos escondió por un momento. Me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la volví a besar, luego, lamentablemente, me tuve que separar de ella. La profesora entró alterada, farfullando algo acerca de los terribles castigos que le haría a Peeves, y nos sacó a ambos de allí. Snape y Flitwick nos esperaban afuera, con gestos impasibles – Sus respectivos profesores los llevarán a su sala común correspondiente, y se reincorporarán a sus clases después de las 10:00am, luego de asearse y desayunar. ¿Quedó claro? – asentimos al mismo tiempo. Luna me miró por última vez, sonriente, antes de que el enanito profesor se la llevara hacia las escaleras de subida; posteriormente, yo le sonreí a ella, y Snape me tomó bruscamente por el brazo, y nos fuimos con dirección a las mazmorras. Y el resto es historia… Después de eso, cada lunes y viernes por la noche, nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre, para platicar sobre _snorkack_ de cuernos arrugados_, _rábanos y trols, en nuestro privado y querido baño de niñas.


End file.
